


Villainy isn’t really that bad if you are raised doing it

by Star_struck_astronomer



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And that’s though an au and a fic about the au, F/F, F/M, Hacker Alana, Hacker Jared, Hero Connor, I’m not getting what I want from this fandom so I make it myself, M/M, Superheros, Superpowers, Supervillains, Villian Evan, don’t worry Evan isn’t really “bad”, he is a little shit but we love him, i hate Fanon DEH characters, superhero in training Zoe, this is a really complex au so don’t say I’m straying from the canon or the “fanon” just yet, villain AU, yes Evan can be a villain you cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_struck_astronomer/pseuds/Star_struck_astronomer
Summary: Ok so basically just a warning this fic has a really complex back story on how it started and I’m gonna incorporate it though out the story so if you are interested then hop right in!Evan Hansen for his whole remembered life has been a villain. Well since he was seven. He was raised without actually parental figures and trained into the villain he is today by the fellow villains of DELTA, a supervillain group working to take over the American Economy.Everything is going fine for our anti-villain till he meets someone who tips his world upside down. He finds out secrets about his past he cannot ignore and starts to question his morals. In the end will he stay the powerful figure he is?





	1. Chapter 1

_ Ever since the new age humans had powers. Superpowers if you will. Activated by danger the human body has developed a vast display of superhuman abilities associated with the fight or flight instinct. Now of course to keep the way society is moving forward, everyone has to have powers, which everyone does. They just need a boost, so the government takes care of the stragglers.  _

_ Now. With powers there’s gotta be some chaos slithering around in the cracks. Evil that with these powers can cause more chaos. Villains. Yes, villains exist. Powered humans who’s dedicated their life to stealing and other unlawful activities. But this isn’t how you imagine. There is a difference between a villain and a supervillain.  _

_ A Villain is your run of the mill bad guy. A criminal. A man who robs the bank. Someone the police force can take care of. _

_ A supervillain on the other hand is more. A powerful criminal. Someone who would rob 10 banks and take down the police force with a swing of... whatever power they have. They usually work in groups too, a group with the same purpose. _

_ Now THOSE villains need more than a police force. But what better way then take down a super villain with someone equally as powerful but fighting for the good of the world? A superhero.  _

_ Every supervillain is paired against a superhero.  _

_ The superheroes are also partnered based off the villain groups- _

The teacher pauses the video. “That should be enough that you’ll need from that.” The teacher then scans the class her eyes not lingering long on the students. 

“Hello my name is Mr. Taylor and welcome to Superhuman history.”

As the teacher drones on my attention starts to waiver. Honestly I don’t see why we need this class. Yes so we don’t make the same mistakes but who’s to say anybody in this class is gonna end up a hero? The time it’s ideal to become one has passed for us. We are at our senior year for crying out loud! My eyes start to wander across the room taking in who is in this class. 

Jared Kleinman, of course. That guy probably made it so himself. He has to pretty much pretend to be my friend to make sure he doesn’t get killed off. Plus he gets paid more to act like he actually really wants to be around me. Honestly, let's face it that guy would ditch me in a heartbeat if he gets the chance to escape unharmed. Next?

Alana Beck? Now that’s an interesting one. We actually share quite a few classes. She’s the grades valedictorian, smartest girl I’ve ever met to be honest, and has an impressive aura reading ability. 

“Alright class can you name off the most known supervillain organizations?” Mr. Taylor questions. Alana’s hand shoots immediately up. 

“Yes, Miss Beck?”

“DELTA, Claw, Ryba, and Alpha.”

“Correct. And can you name the one that is active in this city?” Mr. Taylor quizzes.

“Of course! It’s DELTA.” She responds smoothly.

I tune out again and look around more. There is one more that captures my eyes. 

Connor Murphy. Oldest in the Murphy family, the older brother of my freshman year crush, And heir to Murphy Technologies. One of the most well known superhero gadget producers. He’s known to have a flaming temper, and it doesn’t help that he is a fire elemental, and surprisingly a healer. 

He is also my rival. 

Connor Murphy is also known as Pyro. A superhero from the Murphy lineage and an utter pain in the ass at times. And yes I said he is a superhero AND my rival so you got it correct, I’m a supervillain. 

I, Evan Hansen, am also known to the world as Green. Youngest member of DELTA. My powers consist of Vine manipulation and mind manipulation. I’ve been training my whole life, well the life I remember. Anyways, I finally was able to make myself known when I hit 15 and ever since I’ve made my way up to being just as feared as anybody else on my team, and boy do I love the adrenaline rush get from it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS AND GALS M E E T

“Oh, come on it’s not like they'll be able to tell by just looking at you! I mean, you literally look like a weak nerd in that outfit!” Jared comments while we walk to the lunch room. He wants us to sit at the Murphy table at lunch today.

He claims, “Dude, it will help to keep them off your ass.” I sigh, giving in.

“Fine. But only so you shut up.” 

He snorts at that “You know I never shut up, Hansen.” 

We walk over to the table. Jared met Alana in one of his classes. They ended up talking, and she suggested for Jared to join her at lunch today. He didn’t really want to do it alone, so he asked me. Of course, he didn’t outright say that. He doesn’t want to seem weak, obviously, so he said he got invited to their table and thought my friendless ass would probably want to join him. 

Anyways, we get to the table. Alana smiles at us warmly. “Hello, Jared! I’m glad you could join us!” She looks at me, and something in her expression changes. Just barely, but I still notice. I fidget slightly in my spot. Jared immediately speaks up.

“I hope you don’t mind I brought Evan with? He doesn’t really have anywhere else to sit, and I thought you guys would let him.” Zoe looks to me and smiles as she comes over with her own lunch. 

“Of course!” Zoe assures as she sits down next to Alana. That snaps Alana out of whatever thoughts she was caught up in, and she smiles to me and nods, “Sure!”

We both sit down, and chat with the girls. Connor comes over a bit after. He glances at us warily. “Why are they here?”

Zoe glares at him, but Alana answers. “Jared and I have a project in one of our classes. I suggested he sit with us so we can go over it.” 

Connor sits down. “And what about him?” He motions to me. 

“Ev here usually sits with me because he has no friends. Honestly, I think you two would be perfect friends, since you're both friendless losers.” Jared puts in. 

Connor glares at Jared and the table goes silent. I wince a bit at the silence, unnerved.

Connor sighs, and pulls off a glove to let out some flame to calm down. I pack up my lunch again and stand up. “I want to get to class early. I should get going.” And walk off.

I can hear Jared scrambling to pack up to follow me. I wait at the doorway for him, and when he comes over I lead him over to an unused classroom. I lock the door after he enters, and look at him. "You know what to do.” I say. He sighs, and short circuits the security camera on the wall.

“You know I hate how it feels when I short circuit something. I swear I can literally feel the life inside it dying!” He whines. 

“I never said you  _ had _ to short circuit it. All I ask is that you kill off the power, so we can't be watched,” I remind, and hop up on one of the desks. 

“So why did you leave?” He asks. I look at him then activate my power, freezing him in his spot. I watch as his body tenses as all his body control is under my grasp. 

“You know, if you actually want to befriend someone, you don’t insult them like that. Especially if they are easily angered, like Connor Murphy.” 

“Well I didn’t know he’d react that way!” He defends himself. There is a bit of an icy fear in his voice. Jared has always hated when he has no control of his body. 

I chuckled, “You know, you have worse social skills than me and  _ I’m _ the one who was raised by villains.” 

Jared groans “Alright, alright fine! What do you want me to do?” 

“Simple. Be less of an asshole to them.” I reply.

Jared deadpans “You know I can’t do that.”

I glare at him. “I’m not saying stop being an asshole. I’m saying be yourself but less… rude? If you completely stop being an asshole, it would look suspicious. Just don’t insult Connor like that all the time. We are trying to befriend them to get info on their plans, so you cannot fuck this up by pushing Connor away. Got it?” 

“Fine. Just let go of me ok?” He pleads. I drop control of him and he drops to the ground. I go and help him up, and offer a smile. “Your plan was good, by the way. I think this will actually work. Now c’mon, if we don’t get going we're gonna be late for class.” I unlock the room and head out, leaving Jared behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two here ya go! 
> 
> Proof reader:my good friend ominous-slut (Tumblr)! Really recommend checking out their blog I guess. Tons of hadestown content actually so if that catches any of your eyes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

It’s been a couple days since Jared got us seats at their table. I’ve noticed that Alana has been wary around me. It’s probably her aura reading  
Ability, so I’ll need to keep an eye on her and make sure to try to gain her trust. 

At the moment, I’m in Superhuman history when a group project is announced. It’s a research project on modern villains. Jared seemed to be about to approach me, when Connor walked over.

“Hey, Hansen,” He greets, sitting next to me. He seems to just have randomly chosen me. I’m not complaining or anything, this will be a perfect way to get intel on him. I greet him back, with a, “Hey.”

“I hope you don’t mind us being partners for this,” He comments, as the teacher pulls up a list of villains we can choose from. I notice my villain alias on the list. 

“Oh, I don’t mind.” I assure. “This will probably give me some variety," I joke. Connor just nods.  
“You have one in mind?” He asks. I shake my head.

“Do you mind if we choose Green?” He suggests. 

“That's fine,” I say. Connor goes to tell the teacher our choice, as I wonder why he was so quick on choosing Green. I mean, yeah, I am his enemy, even if he isn’t aware at the moment, but it’s interesting, because you’d think he would choose someone he doesn’t know anything on. This will be an interesting project. 

Once everyone had chosen, the teacher started to speak again. “Alright, so you guys will do research on the villain, and then reenact one of their most known battles with their hero for the class.” the teacher informs. “This will take some time so I recommend getting some out of class practice. Meet up after school or something to study.” The teacher then just ushers for us to start as he sits down again. 

Connor looks to me, “I have a pretty busy schedule, but I'm good Thursday. You free then? We can do what we can 'till then, but we can finish off the main stuff on Thursday after school.” 

“Perfect.” I smile to him and then the bell rings. Connor shoves his notebook in his bag

“So usually we go out to the café, near the school for lunch. The only reason we all sat at a table in the school for the last few days was you two joining us. I’m guessing Alana is already explaining this shit to Jared right now, based off how she's talking to him, but you're welcome to join us.” He offers. I flinched a bit. Either they are planning to expose me, and they found out, or they are really oblivious. I hope it’s the latter. 

“Isn’t that place expensive?” I ask

“Well, not really… but if money is a problem, I'll cover you.” 

“Sorry..you don’t need to pay for me, it’s fine!” Which is true. From the check I get for being in DELTA, I can definitely pay for it.

“So...you coming?” He looks to me, expecting a response. I just nodded, trying to ignore the feeling in my gut screaming that it’s a bad idea. Connor grins, and gives me a friendly slap on the back. I wince, due to its kinda sore from the last fight. That time, he got me good, not gonna lie. 

Connor goes to talk to Alana, and Jared walks over to me. “So what were you and Murphy there talking about?” He prods. I ignore him and start putting my stuff in my bag. 

“Earth to Evan, are you there?” He says, loudly, wanting me to stop ignoring him. I shove him away from me, because he was getting too close, trying to see what we chose. “Quiet down!” I hiss at him. “He was just planning a time to work on the project. And invited me to join them at lunch at the café, no big deal. I’m guessing Alana also invited you?”

“Alana didn’t invite me,” he slings his backpack over his shoulder. A little crackle of energy bursts from his hand as the metal part of the strap makes contact with skin. “We just talked about a good time to work on the project.” 

“Well then. Can you watch from your laptop to see if anything happens? I don’t know for sure if they suspect me, but if they do, I don’t want to go there unprepared.” Jared groans but I quickly continued, “Yes, this will take up your lunch schedule, but I’ll take you to get something else after school. Deal?”

Jared nods. “Fine. Do you know what’s the empty room today?”

I grin. 

“206.”

Jared leaves the room, and Connor walks over again, Alana following suit. “You ready?”

I nod and our little trio walks out to meet up with Zoe. 

———————————————————-

It turns out that nothing bad really happened. It was good food, and decent conversation. Connor invited me to join them more often, and I easily accepted. At the moment though, I’m prepping for an attack. We're all planning on hitting each major bank in town, to cause some chaos. I slide on the suit ring, testing it out to see if it still works as it’s supposed to. 

(I mean, we pretty much stole the technology from Murphy Labs, but the suits heroes wear are pretty much barren of anything interesting, so they work better for them. Our suits though, are more complex with the tux design and the half mask.) 

The ring activated as it should. A beam emitted from the ring and the suit was formed. I grin, deactivating it, and putting on an ear mic. The invisibility tech activates and the mic is hidden. “Check,” I say.

“Why must you always check verbally? You can’t use that when you are off doing villainy shit, so why use it now? Just use the telepathy software on it.” Jared complains loud and clear on my end. 

“It’s easier.” I say, out loud, again. Jared just sighs. “Alright, I got access to the cameras. Head over there, and go in the blind spot I made, and activate the ring. Wreck chaos, Boss.” He cheers, sarcastically. I ignore him, and head to my car, starting it up and driving off to the bank I was assigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof ready agin by my good friend @ominous-slut (Tumblr) 
> 
> Yeah My updates won’t be scheduled but I actually have motivation on this one so...Anyways here’s the new chapter and let me say next weeks Chapter will be more interesting then this one

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I am really trying to point this out but this is a really complex au I have being written here. 
> 
> I’m actually willing to answer questions about the world this is based in and am willing to take in ideas to help further this story. The questions I hope will mainly circle around the world other then Evan’s past cause trust me that’ll be answered sometime here in the story. 
> 
> You can reach me at Star-struck-astronomer on Tumblr! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it!!!


End file.
